She Just Likes Making Him Happy
by Noel Edge
Summary: Jade likes the quiet moments when her and Beck are alone the most. Oneshot. Jade/Beck


**This is short and random. It really has nothing to do with anything and none of it goes together, but I decided to post it anyway. I don't know if it makes sense, but we'll see. The last half was written after watching "The Wood" episode, but I'm sure you could have guessed that.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Victorious. Dan the comedic genius does.**

There he was again, talking to Vega. As usual. It's not like she should be surprised by now. He usually was. He would be hanging out by her locker or her by his. It wasn't necessarily that Jade thought Tori would ever try to move in on Beck behind her back. No, Tori was much too nice a girl to do something like that. She might, say, kiss him in an acting exercise just to shock Jade like she did when she first came to the school. Just to get a reaction out of her, that is. But now… now that Tori kind of knew how things worked around here, she wouldn't do it again. Besides, Tori wasn't the destructive type and she didn't like to hurt others.

But sometimes when Jade saw Beck smiling at Tori a little too long or when she saw Tori get excited and hug Beck a little too tight, jealousy clawed at her chest. At her heart. In those moments, she could barely stand to watch. And it was mostly because the thought of Beck leaving her side to be with some other girl was way too much to take. The thought, just the thought made her start to panic. She didn't think she could fucking breathe without him. He had become a part of her. Sometimes she wondered if he felt the same. She wondered if guys thought about girls the same way girls thought about guys. She doubted it. That was a little too naïve to think, especially for her. It was something only the tiny, girly Cat would sit around pondering.

Regardless, Jade didn't ever want to be without him. Without Beck. It terrified her to think about having to forget about him. It horrified her to think about seeing him with someone else. Holding hands with some faceless girl, their linked hands swinging between them. She couldn't imagine some other girl crashing their lips to his, running their fingers through his hair. She couldn't fucking bear thinking about him telling someone else that he loved them. And then she wondered… COULD he ever love someone else the way he loved her? She knew damn well that she couldn't.

Jade strutted over to the pair now, her boots squeaking against the shiny floor of Hollywood Arts. She stopped beside Tori so she could look at Beck who was pushing his hair back as he smiled at something Tori was telling him. His gaze moved to Jade and he smiled even bigger when he saw her. Before he could speak, she did.

"You have something right there." She commented nonspecifically.

He raised an eyebrow and automatically moved his hand up to wipe his face.

"Where?" He asked confused.

She took one giant step forward so she was standing directly in front of him and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth.

"Right there." She said softly and smirked at him, her face very close to his.

A grin spread across his face so big, his teeth showed. It wasn't often that Jade approached him and did something cute right off the bat, or even nice for that matter. Tori however did not seem to find this very cute. She rolled her eyes which was what she did more often than not when Jade did something she found irritating like her unneeded public displays of affection toward Beck.

"Come with me to get some coffee?" She more stated than asked her boyfriend, pulling on his arm.

He let himself be tugged a step, but then turned back to Tori, Jade still hanging off his arm.

"See you later?" He said to her smiling apologetically.

"Sure." Tori said trying to smile back, but it looked distinctly grim.

Jade let her hand slide down Beck's arm and then she wrapped her hand around his. She pulled him along like she always seemed to and Beck was compliant. As they walked outside to the kiosk located in the Asphalt Café, Jade slipped her fingers into the spaces between Beck's.

"So, what were you and Vega talking about?" She asked.

Beck was zoning out, she noticed when she turned to look at his face. She tugged on his arm and he turned to look at her.

"Huh?" He asked.

Jade sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Tori." She said impatiently. "What were you talking about with her?"

"Oh." He said and then shrugged a little. "I don't know. Something about Trina trying some new diet that was posted online. She got sick from whatever they told her to eat so she's not coming to school today."

Jade's eyebrows rose a little. Beck shrugged again.

"I don't know." He said in a way that suggested he'd never understand Trina.

"That girl is messed up." Jade remarked.

Beck didn't say anything and Jade stepped up to order her coffee. Once it was in her hands, she smiled. Nothing could make her happier than a steaming cup of black coffee with two packets of sugar added. Delicious. Well, nothing could make her happier besides Beck, anyway.

The day dragged on and was almost intolerable. Jade hated having to sit around and listen to people blab on about things she didn't care about whether it be her peers or the adults. But the one thing that always felt constant, the only thing that felt like it was holding Jade down, tying her to the world, keeping her in the present, was Beck. The fact that he was sitting next to her in class and at lunch. His arm around her shoulders or his hand in hers. His smiles that came so easily. She sometimes wondered how he could be so happy all the time. Nothing seemed to bother him too much and he was always there for everyone when they needed him, her and all their friends. Jade sometimes wondered if she was worthy of him.

At the end of school, Jade went home with Beck to his RV. She was sure no one thought they had moments like these, like the one they were having now. She knew people thought she was self-centered and possessive and probably acted as such even when she and Beck were alone. She smirked to herself a little bit as she wondered what people would think if they could see her and Beck together now, just lying down on his bed together.

Her hand had traveled up under his gray undershirt and she was absentmindedly drawing patterns on his stomach with her fingers, something that really soothed him. His right arm was draped back over his face, hiding his eyes in the crook of his arm. She knew they were closed without having to see them. They were both quiet. She could hear him breathing soft and smooth and knew he was probably close to dozing off. Her fingers stilled and she looked up slowly to see the corner of his mouth twitch.

"Keep doing that…" He said very softly, his voice sounding blurred with imminent sleep.

"Are you ordering me or asking me?" She was just teasing of course.

"Please?" He said shifting just slightly to pull her closer, but his arm remained slung over his face. He fell asleep in very casual positions like that a lot. She sometimes had a feeling that Beck liked to look cool in all situations.

She continued tracing her little patterns into his tan skin, smiling at him affectionately even if he couldn't see it.

Beck took his acting very seriously and whenever he auditioned for a play, or was practicing for one like he had been earlier today, it really wore him out. He was one of the most respected actors in their grade, if not the school. This put even more pressure on him to perform perfectly. Afterwards he would come home and collapse like this a lot and Jade was always there to keep him company. She would lay down with him and let him sleep and rub his tummy. Sometimes she slept too. It was nice taking a nap with her boyfriend.

Sometimes though, she would lay awake thinking. More often than not, she would be thinking about all the times she had become jealous over Beck talking to another girl (which was probably daily, to be honest) or the whispers she heard in the hallway about how she had "gone crazy again" and how they "couldn't believe someone as hot as Beck wanted to be with someone like her." And then she thought to herself, Beck WAS with her. No one else. He chose to spend moments like this with her. He chose to spend the majority of his time with her. She knew if he wanted to be with someone else, he could. But he chose to be with her and that's what really mattered. He loved her. She smiled to herself.

They didn't argue all the time even if that was what other believed. Maybe they bickered in public when she was being a little too much to take or he was talking to some other girl and totally doing his charming routine. Jade sometimes just had to roll her eyes because Beck really didn't know how charismatic he truly was. He was so friendly and he loved talking to everyone, that was just his personality. It was true. Jade knew that when girls were chatting with him and he was smiling away, they were taking it as him flirting with them. Hell, even she did sometimes. That was typically the problem…

But, they had nice moments. They had quite a lot of them in fact. When no one was around to intrude on them. When the two of them could just unwind together. Jade secretly liked these quiet moments with him most of all. Just laying with him, being with him. In contrast to what others probably thought, she just liked making him happy. She just wanted to make him as happy as he made her. Simple as that.


End file.
